Ti, co se nevrátili
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Lidé jim začnou říkat ti, kteří se vrátili, a nikdo nemá tušení, proč jsou to právě oni, kdo dostal druhou šanci. Sam je jedním z těch, kteří se vrátí, bledý a se zamyšleným výrazem, ale neschopný říct, co se stalo, když bylo po konci světa. Steve/Bucky


Lidé jim začnou říkat _ti, kteří se vrátili _(protože je to o tolik jednodušší, než jim říkat _ti, co byli mrtví a teď nejsou_, mnohem jednodušší než myslet na to, že tam nebyli, že byli v tom druhém světě, odkud nemělo být návratu a ze kterého přece jen našli cestu zpátky), a nikdo nemá tušení, proč jsou to právě oni, kdo dostal druhou šanci, stejně jako nikdo neví, podle čeho Thanos nebo možná jenom jeho sbírka kamenů určili, kdo zemře.

Objevují se – _vracejí se_ – pomalu, během měsíců, dávno předtím, než se zbývající Avengers seberou dost na to, aby se alespoň _pokusili_ vymyslet, jak to dát všechno dohromady.

Jsou zmatení. Nejsou si jistí, co se s nimi stalo, kde byli. Nepamatují si, kde byli mezi tím odpolednem kdysi nekonečně dávno, kdy Thanos luskl prsty a svět skončil; a okamžikem, kdy zase přišli k sobě.

Steve si říká, že je to tak možná lepší. Že si nepamatují. Že neví, co se s nimi dělo. Milosrdné.

Lidská mysl není stavěná na to, aby věděla podobné věci, aby věděla příliš. Zlomilo by je to.

Ale kdyby ne… Steve pevně sevře víčka. Kdyby si to pamatovali, kdyby někdo z nich dokázal říct, kde byli a co se stalo, jak to zvrátit… Steve se trhaně nadechne a pomalu se posadí. Nemá smysl pokoušet se usnout, když nemůže přestat přemýšlet, když se mu myšlenky znovu a znovu vrací k tmavým vlasům a překvapenému hlasu.

Protože –

Sam je jedním z těch, kteří se vrátí, bledý a se zamyšleným výrazem, ale neschopný říct, co se stalo, když bylo po konci světa. Dostanou zpátky Sama a Furyho a T´Challu. Nevrátí se Wanda.

Nevrátí se Bucky.

xXx

Steve doufal, když se lidé začali znovu vracet, jakoby nic z toho, co Thanos udělal, nemohlo mít dlouhého trvání, jako by celý vesmír byl příliš velké měřítko na nějaké hrátky s realitou.

Doufal a doufal a doufal, a hledal ho, stejně zoufale jako tehdy po DC, a možná ještě o trošku víc, jenže všichni ti, kteří se vrátili, se objevili přesně tam, kde se předtím rozsypali na prach, a Bucky –

Bucky je jedním z těch, co se nevrátili, a Steve má pocit, jako by ho ztratil znovu a znovu a znovu a znovu.

xXx

Někdy – stále častěji, v těch posledních měsících – si Steve říká, že měl zemřít už tehdy, když zaparkoval s Valkýrou uprostřed ledu. Možná, možná měl zemřít ještě dřív, v té továrně v Rakousku. Možná měl zachránit Buckyho a potom spadnout do toho hořícího pekla.

xXx

Sam úmyslně trochu zašoupe nohama, jen aby na sebe Steva upozornil, protože ho nechce příliš překvapit, a Steve se skoro usměje nad jeho ohleduplností. Jenom skoro. Steve už dlouho nenašel důvod opravdu se usmát.

„Same," pozdraví ho tlumeně a sám je překvapený tím, jak chraplavě zní jeho hlas. Nepoužívaně. Steve si skoro ani nedokáže vybavit, kdy naposledy se s někým bavil. Kdy si k někomu jenom na chvíli sednul a _mluvil_. Zamyšleně se zamračí, ale ne na dlouho. Je těžké přemýšlet nad něčím, co je tak nedůležité. Jestli mluví s lidmi, když by tak zoufale chtěl mluvit – obejmout, jen ho _vidět_ – jen s jedním. A nemůže.

„Ahoj, Steve," odpoví Sam opatrně a vypadá to, jako by na okamžik zaváhal, protože si není úplně jistý, co by měl říct, než rozhodně přikývne a vyrazí se posadit naproti němu. Jeho kroky jsou pomalé, ale pevné, a jeho výraz vstřícný. Chápavý.

Steve uhne očima.

Má rád Sama, samozřejmě, že má. Sam je neuvěřitelný, vždycky byl, ochotný zapojit se do bitev, které se ho nijak netýkaly, jenom proto, že to považoval za správnou věc. Ochotný riskovat své vlastní bezpečí, aby pomohl někomu druhému.

A Steve se na něj jen sotva dokáže podívat.

Je to skoro ironické – to, jak moc na něm Stevovi záleží a jak skoro není schopný být v jeho přítomnosti, přemýšlet, když je Sam někde poblíž. Steve je rád, že je Sam v pořádku, jen… jen je to těžké. Vidět ho. A nedokázal by ani říct, jak strašně moc se za to stydí, protože co to s ním sakra je, co je Steve za člověka? Jak hrozný člověk musí být, že se skoro ani nedokáže podívat na přítele, který byl mrtvý a teď není?

Jenomže Sam _byl_ mrtvý, nebyl nic víc než hromádka prachu, jako tolik jiných, a potom se vrátil a Steve čekal a doufal a odmítal se vzdát, protože Steve se odjakživa odmítal vzdát, jenomže Bucky –

Vzdávání se teď Stevovi zní docela rozumně.

Stevovi klesnou ramena a on pomalu zvedne hlavu, aby se na Sama podíval.

Sam sedí naproti něj a trpělivě čeká, až mu Steve bude věnovat pozornost, a pak mírně nakloní hlavu na stranu, starostlivý, jako by to nebyl on, kdo byl celé měsíce pryč. Stevovi se sevře hrdlo. „Spal jsi vůbec?" zeptá se ho Sam opatrně.

Steve pokrčí rameny. Přestane předstírat, že ta kniha, kterou má celou dobu otevřenou na klíně (pořád na té samé straně, a možná by to bylo věrohodnější, kdyby si Steve pamatoval aspoň to, jak se ta knížka jmenuje), je cokoli jiného než hloupá snaha na chvíli vypadat o něco méně zoufale, a zaklapne ji. „Moc ne," přizná neochotně.

Sam se zamračí. „Steve," řekne nesouhlasně a není to nic víc než jen jméno, ale jemu se přesto podaří dát do toho jednoho slova všechnu tu starost. Všechnu tu péči.

Steve potřese hlavou a povzdychne si. „Nemůžu spát."

V očích ho zaštípají slzy a on rychle zamrká, aby je schoval. Zbytečné přidělávat Samovi další starosti? Ne, díky. To není potřeba.

Sam se nakloní přes prostor mezi nimi a zlehka mu položí dlaň na rameno. „Je mi to líto, Steve," řekne tiše.

Steve pomalu přikývne.

Nikdy, ani po té zpackané misi v Alpách, se nechtěl opít víc než teď.

xXx

Co když ale –

Steve se prudce nadechne, když ho něco napadne, a rychle se rozhlédne okolo sebe, najednou plný paniky. Co když se Bucky vrátil v podobném stavu, jako když ho Steve našel v Bukurešti? Zmatený? Jenom s některými vzpomínkami, jistý si sám sebou jenom natolik, aby věděl, že nikomu neublíží, pokud nebude chtít, že se o sebe dokáže postarat? Co když se vrátil, ale byl na tom ještě _hůř_ než tehdy v Bukurešti? Co když je na tom tak, jak musel být tehdy hned po pádu SHIELDU?

Bucky by mohl být kdekoli. Mohl se pokusit někde schovat, vyhýbat se lidem, snažit se znovu najít sám sebe. Někde o samotě. Bez Stevovy pomoci. Mohl by – možná potřebuje Steva a Steve neví, kde by ho měl hledat, jak ho –

„Nemyslím si, že je to možné, Steve," oznámí Shuri tlumeně, jako by přesně věděla, na co Steve myslí, a chtěla mu hned na začátku vysvětlit, že to nejde. Jako by mu chtěla vysvětlit, jak moc se plete, než si Steve začne dělat velké naděje. Skoro jako by věděla, že Steva dělí možná tak pět vteřin od toho, aby se rozběhl do svého pokoje pro nějaké pořádné boty, a pak zmizel z Wakandy – kam? Kde by se Bucky schoval tentokrát? Kde se mohl rozhodnout vytvořit si nový život?

„Mrzí mě to," pokračuje Shuri měkce, její obličej vážný, protože i ona za těch posledních pár měsíců zestárla o celé roky, jako všichni ostatní. „Víš, že mě to mrzí. Ale víš, že všichni, co se vrátili…" Na okamžik zaváhá. „Všichni se vrátili ve stejném stavu, v jakém jsme o ně přišli. Už bychom ho dávno našli, kdyby někde byl."

Všichni se objevili přesně tam, kde zmizeli – kde se rozpadli na prach – jako by mezitím neuběhl žádný čas, a Steve se snaží nemyslet na to, jak seděl na měkké lesní půdě, hodiny a hodiny a hodiny a čekal, plný naděje. Celou věčnost, dokonce ještě dlouho potom, co přestaly chodit zprávy o lidech, kteří se vrátili. Čekal, dokud si ho tam Sam s Tonym nepřišli vyzvednout, Samovy dlaně opatrné na jeho ramenou, Tonyho hlas konejšivý.

Steve odvrátí pohled. „Mohl někam odejít," namítne slabě a nevěří tomu ani on sám. „Může se schovávat."

Shuri na něj na pár vteřin jen beze slova zírá. Pak zavrtí hlavou. „Přišel by za tebou, Steve. Vrátil by se za tebou."

xXx

Steve pomalu zakrouží plnou skleničkou vodky a říká si, jestli by na něj byla Natasha hrdá. Natasha vždycky tvrdila, že jakýkoli jiný alkohol než vodka je prakticky nepitelný a ztráta času. Stevovi vyhovuje vodka. Dost silná na to, aby ho pálila v hrdle. S chutí jen tak výraznou, aby mu po pár panácích, nebo po první polovině lahve, nezačala lézt krkem.

„Není to fér," zamumlá pro sebe a sám neví, jestli mluví o tom, jak se nemůže opít nebo ne.

Není to fér. Ale Steve odjakživa věděl, že svět okolo není fér. Že se na nic nedá spoléhat. Už jako chlapec se naučil, že spolehnout se může jenom na sebe, a někdy ani to ne. Na sebe a na Buckyho.

Steve do sebe obrátí skleničku, a pak ji od sebe odstrčí, zoufale střízlivý, a natáhne se po poloprázdné lahvi, pohled pevně zabodnutý do desky stolu, aby se nemusel rozhlížet po svých pokojích.

Příliš prázdných, příliš tichých. Příliš studených.

Steve si nemyslel, že mu ještě kdy bude zima.

xXx

_Je to tvoje postel, že?_, zeptal se ho Sam, když se poprvé potkali. Postel, příliš měkká, když se na ni natáhl, příliš měkká na to, aby se v ní dalo pohodlně vyspat.

„Je to ta postel," řekne Steve tiše, ale Sam doufal, že mu Steve něco řekne možná už celé týdny, a tak okamžitě zvedne hlavu a upřeně se na něj zadívá.

„Postel," zopakuje po něm trochu zmateně, vyvedený z míry akorát dost na to, aby se to ani nepokusil obrátit v opravdovou otázku.

Steve pokrčí rameny a krátce, nevesele se pousměje. „Je moc široká." Moc široká a studená a Steva nezabilo ani sedmdesát let, které strávil pohřbený v ledu, ale teď má pocit, že tohle by mohlo. Nejde ani o sex. On a Bucky nikdy… Steve chtěl, samozřejmě, ale oba chtěli počkat, dát si trochu času, nejdříve se znovu poznat. Jde o tu blízkost, o Buckyho dlaň ve Stevově, o jeho tichý, vyrovnaný dech, když Bucky usnul po jeho boku, o to, jak jejich postel hřála, jak se Steve občas ráno probudil s Buckyho tělem přitisknutým ke svým zádům. O to, jak se Bucky budil kvůli nočním můrám, a potom nemohl znovu usnout, dokud se k němu Steve nepřitiskl, paži kolem jeho těla, nos zabořený v jeho vlasech, jako by byli znovu doma v Brooklynu, znovu jenom kluci, kteří ještě nevěděli, co je čeká.

„Nemůžu bez něj usnout."

„Oh," vydechne Sam trochu překvapeně, ale rychle se vzpamatuje. „Nevěděl jsem, že jste byli –"

„Nebyli," potvrdí Steve a sám slyší, jak vlhce zní jeho hlas. Jako by brečel a on opravdu nemá daleko k pláči, možná poprvé od té bitvy s Thanosem, od chvíle, kdy se to stalo. Předtím byl jenom ohromený, tak v šoku, že se ani nezmohl na slzy. Potom si namlouval, že se to dá ještě napravit. Že když počká dost dlouho… že když počká dost dlouho, Bucky se vrátí.

Teď nechce nic jiného než se stočit do klubíčka uprostřed své příliš velké, příliš prázdné postele a nevylézt z ní celý rok.

„Nebyli," řekne ještě jednou a podívá se na Sama, jako by ho žádal o radu, protože Sam občas mívá dobré nápady a ví, co dělat. Co říct. „Chtěli jsme počkat. Mysleli jsme –" Steve se skoro zasměje, protože je to tak ironické – „mysleli jsme, že máme čas."

„Všichni jsme si mysleli, že máme čas," souhlasí Sam, jeho výraz soustrastný. Položí Stevovi dlaně na ramena, a potom, když se Steve nebrání, si ho přitáhne k sobě a obejme ho a Steve si znovu připadá malý, malý a bezbranný a jako by se měl každým okamžikem rozpadnout, pokud ho Sam pustí.

„Není to tvoje vina, Steve, nebylo nic víc, co jsme mohli udělat," zašeptá Sam jemně, a Steve se trhaně nadechne a zaboří mu obličej do ramene.

„Bude to v pořádku," pokračuje Sam a sevře ho pevněji, a Steve se roztřese po celém těle, a pak se najednou rozvzlyká. Jeho slzy se vsáknou do látky Samova trička, ale Sam to nekomentuje a jenom ho drží, silný a nezdolný. „Bude to v pořádku."


End file.
